


Sundown

by varupikusu



Series: Kingmakers [2]
Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Swearing, batu regrets it, he becomes junior consul and immediately he lands into this big old mess hhh, i recomment yall read the main fic first though!, it's fridge horror my folks help, it's kinda like giving context for what the others are doing in the broadleaf arc, leander needs a god damn break, stay with me here lol, that's basically it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varupikusu/pseuds/varupikusu
Summary: A telling of the aftermath of chapter 54 in the other cabin. Told from Leander's perspective.





	Sundown

  “But-!” “Ye need the space to start thinking. Ye haven’t even heard what he says, and ye’re already takin’ his side. That’s no good for a king.”

  Evan was about to say more, but Tani grabbed his shoulders and shook her head. The young king drooped and rest his hands on the table as the Cloud Snake headed out of the cabin.

  The cabin was silent for a while, then the two kids’ gazes fell on Leander, who had been listening quietly for the entire time. “I’m so sorry you had to see this so soon after being Junior Consul.” Tani said. “It’s alright.” Leander pondered on what he should say next.

  "This is the first time we’ve… really argued.” Evan muttered. “I had a feeling it would happen, but…” Silence, then Tani groaned. “I agree it’s Roland’s fault, but I don’t like what pops’ doing. I don’t like it.”

  Leander pondered as he tried to do a fact check. Evan’s father died of chronic poisoning- Roland knew about that. On the day of the coup, the now-Chief Consul had appeared in Evan’s room and managed to help him escape. Which meant Roland was likely acting as a role of guardian or caretaker. Batu and Tani had joined them soon afterwards, having sworn their allegience to the king, so the four had been working together for a long time. The Chief Consul had begun wearing gloves at least a few months ago without telling the three what was going on, and now that Batu had realised what was behind those gloves- Lofty told them all about the consequences and that Roland knew- he found it an especial breach of trust.

  “Can you tell me what you know about the Chief Consul?” He decided to ask. Tani tapped her chin. “He’s from another world-” The pirate girl looked. “He didn’t tell you?” Leander blinked. “No.” A sigh from Tani. “Figures. Anyway, he was a king of sorts from another world, transported here because his was destroyed. It was… ack, I’m going to say it. The peace treaty in his world went sour.”

  Evan’s eyes widened in shock for a moment, then he drooped. “So… that’s why he never told me in detail about his world.” “Well, yeah.” Tani went back to tapping her chin. “Now that I think of it, that explains why he was- well, is- working himself into a frenzy.”

  Batu stomped down the stairs, setting down a mattress, pillow and blanket, then went out again. Tani’s eyes followed his movements as he left. “It… it got worse when we were going to Hydropolis.” Evan recounted. “He’d… only talk about work. Maybe things related to what we were doing, but… nothing beyond that.” “Yeah. We tried confronting him once during the boat trip there, but it didn’t work out.” Tani added, then jolted. “And that’s probably after- because Roland found out.” The room was silent again. “Flip.”

  A second set of mattresses hit the floor with a thump- Batu was in a worse mood than before. The three waited until the Cloud Snake had left before Evan gave a whimper. “Roland must’ve been hurting so much. For so long. I- I want to talk to him…” Tani nodded, then sighed. “Batu won’t let you.” “I know- it’s just… I was never there for my father. I-” Evan closed his eyes, anguish apparent. “I don’t want it to happen again.”

  The room was quiet until Batu set down the third set of mattresses on the floor. This time… his expression had softened somewhat. “What about ye, Leander?” “I will stay in the other cabin. It’s best that someone monitor Roland’s physical state.” “Ah-” The Cloud Snake seemed distracted. “Yeah. Yeah.”

  There was an awkward silence, and Leander figured. “I’ll go check on him now.”

\---

  It was completely quiet in the other cabin. Roland sat on his bed, head bowed.

  “Roland?”

  Nothing. Leander walked closer. The other didn’t react. Something was amiss.

  “Roland.”

  Nothing. Not even in his expression.

  Leander realised, turned, and ran back up the stairs.

\---

  “Batu. What did you tell Roland?”

  The three looked up from where they sat. Batu frowned. “What-” “What did you tell him?” The Cloud Snake’s frown deepened. “That Evan’s dad died o’ poisoning and that Roland was puttin’ him through the same thing again.” “H-he already knows that.” Evan muttered. There was a sense of alarm that creeped into Batu’s expression. “What happened?”

  “It’s…” Leander pushed up his glasses. It would not help one bit that he add to the panic, but keeping Evan and Tani out of it did not help either. “Roland. He’s-” “ _Shit._ ” Batu was up in an instant. “Stay here, kids.” “No.” Evan stood up, and so did Tani as the young king continued, “What happened to him, Leander?”

  There was an urge to take his glasses off. Leucothea, give him strength… “I advise you stay here. He’s already overwhelmed.” Evan tried to step forward, but Tani was there to stop him. “Please, Your Majesty.”

  The pirate girl shot Batu a glare as she tried to console the young king. Leander nodded at Batu, and together, they left the cabin.

\---

  “...shit.” It was one of the two things Batu could muster for the last minute. “There’s really nothing we can do about it?”

  Leander looked up, having just cast the sleep spell. The orb of light he had summoned cast a dim glow into the place. “He isn’t responding, so we cannot do much about it, no. At this point we can only make sure he’s healing from his injuries. Once we’re able to be certain of it, it’s up to him to get himself out of his state.”

  A pause. “Shit.” Leander straightened up. The waves echoed outside the cabin. Batu scratched his head, groaning. “I thought he needed to be reminded that Evan’s dependent on ‘im.” “After I told you that he’s sorely regretting the decision?” “I didn’t think that he- well.” The Cloud Snake walked closer to the slumbering man. After a pause, Batu ruffled Roland’s hair. “I’ll have ye know I’m regrettin’ tellin’ him that.”

  A honk of the monster-repelling horn outside, and Leander sighed, coming to a conclusion. “It might be the right motivation for him. Time will tell.” “Aye.” Batu huffed. “I’ll get back to the kids- best if I own up. Take care o’ ‘im, yeah?” “I will. I’m counting on you, Batu.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write other chapters from other people's perspectives but this one's the only one I can come up with atm because I've been wanting to give some background as to why the others doesn't seem too... aware? Of Roland's BSOD in the Broadleaf arc. 
> 
> Either way I've decided to put this aside as its own fic because I did say the main fic is from Roland's perspective, so yeah. 
> 
> Good ol' gut punchin' times.


End file.
